I found you when you needed me
by RinaxSesshomaru
Summary: First time writing a Star Trek fan fic. So please give me a little tiny break. This is about when Spock was trouble after being confronted by Kirk about his emotions. Then Uhura comforts him. One shot Spock/N.Uhura T- for language


Disclaimer: I do not own nothing but some of my confusing ideas. Lol ^.^ My first Star Trek story and I know for sure I would mostly like mess up on how the characters act. Since I'm starting to watch Star Trek. Seen the movie and Spock made me a fan of Star Trek and a fan girl of him. So this is One-shot for him and Uhura.

I just stood there in utter shock that Kirk would say bullshit about Spock. About him not feeling anything. That he wouldn't show any emotions that he lost his mother and his home planet. I was close to interfering but I didn't want suspicions grew about mine and Spock's relationship between us. I care somewhat about my career but I was more worry about Spock than myself. After more pushing on Kirk's side, Spock finally broke and started to attack Kirk. I felt so useless at this moment. Not able to stop this, I felt bad by just standing here watching this. Seeing the person I'm deeply in love with, is in front of me hurt and broken. After the fighting was finished he resigned out of Captain because of his emotions. I was very close to leave and try to help Spock. Then someone interrupted by asking a question I was wondering about myself. '_Who's the new Captain now?'_ The Doctor made good point that we don't even have anyone since we lost our Captain. And we don't even have a Second Command. Then the person I hate to see or hear him. Kirk spoke up looking toward the Doctor, but I knew that bastard was telling everyone else that he would take the open seat of Captain. Since he was Second in Command before Spock kicked him out of the ship.

After he sat down in the Captain's chair, I just stood there and shooting daggers at him. Once I figured how to check up how Spock is holding up. After watching the Captain too busy showing off and talking to the others. I quietly left area and started to look for Spock. I checked his quarters but there was no signed of him. I close my eyes thinking to myself where most likely Spock was at. After I open my eyes I started to head toward a dark lit area. It was a dark room with a large window that haves a wonderful view of the outer space. I notice a dark shape of a skinny, taller figure just standing there. I slowly walked toward the figure. With some of the lights from the small stars lit a little part of the room. I looked up at the figure's face and just saw lost and troubled Spock. He was like a statue not moving at all. His hands were straight against his sides. I took this opportunity by taking his hand with mine hold it. Trying to show him I'm here for him only. He never looked at me once but I know for sure he knew I was there.

His non-emotionally voice broke the silence and asked. "How you find me Uhura?"

I just given a tiny grin and muttered. "Because back on Earth, after class you always told me what you like to do when you're alone. And thanks to you I found you here….."

I would never forget the precious time we spent together. How we hung out and one day he showed me his little secret place he likes to go when he is very confuse and troubled. I almost know everything about him since he allowed me to get closer to him. Cause us to build a relationship between us.

He then asked in a questioning tone. "Why you came here Uhura?" He gently looked from the corner of his eye looking at my face.

I was even more shock by this, I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from running down my face. Then I muttered. "I already told you Spock. I came here because I'm more worry about you than anything else…."

He just blinked and notices that I was fighting my tears then he turned around and looked at my face closely. And asked another question. "Why you care about me that much, Uhura?"

"Because you're my world, if I ever lost you Spock my life would never be the same at all…." I slowly open my eyes and continue to look straight in the eyes. Then I muttered something that was very true to me than anything in my life.

"The reason that my life wouldn't be the same without you is because I'm in love with you than anyone would understand." I rest my head against his chest where his heart was at.

He looked down at me and smiled and wraps his arms around me. After a little during this silence he muttered something that I haven't heard before.

"I will always love you Uhura…."

I looked up at him then slowly place my lips against his. He gently kissed me back. I wrap my arms around his chest while he wraps his arms around my waist. Outside the window there was a shooting star passed us. Then Spock muttered before we left the room. "You found me Uhura…"

A/N : Please review and give me your thoughts. I know it may have been OOCiness but please forgive me. I'm starting to get into Star Trek. And no flames please this is just my first story on this topic. Also i named this story after a song i was listening to when i was typing up this story. It's called "You Found Me by kelly Clarkson"


End file.
